The Slap Posts
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: Random Slap post I made. Check it out! Take requests ! Feel free to ask me for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I've been looking at the slap and I've been thinking that I should something!  
So I decided to make this! Hope You'll Like it! It's my own Version of posts.**

**~~XOXO~~**

* * *

**THE SLAP: JADE'S SLAP PAGE**

**JADE WEST: CAT WHERE ARE YOU? Your BROTHER won't give me my bra back!  
MOOD: Irritated**

**Comments:**

**BECK OLIVER: Why does Cat's brother has your bra babe?**

**JADE WEST: When I slept over here in Cat's place, He used my spare bra!:(**

**CAT VALENTINE: Jadey! My brother soaked your bra in peanut butter!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: Peanut butter? Bra? Eww...**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Do you want me to help you Jade?**

**JADE WEST: CAT! WHEN I FIND YOUR BROTHER I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE HIM SWIN IN A POOL FULL OF PEANUT BUTTER!**

**BECK OLIVER: How are you gonna do that? **

**ANDRE HARRIS: That's not possible Jade!**

**JADE WEST: That's none of your business! Cat! Where is he?!**

**CAT VALENTINE: IDK**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: What's IDK?**

**JADE WEST: It means 'I don't know' Robbie! Stupid!**

**BECK OLIVER: Hey babe? Wanna come over tonight?**

**CAT VALENTINE: After she gets her bra back!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: What are you gonna do Beck and Jade?**

**JADE WEST: None of your business Andre!**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Ooooh... They're gonna do 'something'**

**CAT VALENTINE: What is it Jade?**

**BECK OLIVER: Guys, you know, chess?**

**JADE WEST: Yes! Chess! We're gonna play chess!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: THE Jade West is gonna play chess?**

**JADE WEST: As I ALWAYS say I'm not predictable! Get that HARRIS?**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: CHESS... RIGHT!**

**BECK OLIVER: Can we just tell them babe?**

**CAT VALENTINE: Whatty?**

**JADE WEST: NO! NO! NO!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: I already knew! Beck texted me!**

**JADE WEST: What? BECK! **

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: GOT IT TOO! Thanks Andre!**

**JADE WEST: Ughhh! I hate you all! Cat get my bra!**

**CAT VALENTINE: I got it! It's in the bathtub now, I'm gonna wash it! Bye guys!**

_Cat Valentine Logged Off_

**ANDRE HARRIS: So Jade...**

_Jade West Logged off_

**BECK OLIVER: She's gonna kill me!**_  
_

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Good luck tonight Beck! **

**ANDRE HARRIS: Yeah, don't steal her bra tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I just wanna thank someone!  
Thank you JadeWest1234! Thanks for the Reviews! Love you!**

**~~XOXO~~BELLA~~**

* * *

**THE SLAP: JADE WEST'S PAGE**

**JADE WEST: Having a date with Tori... Plus! There's two guys hitting on us!  
SIKOWITS I'm gonna smash your COCONUTS!**

**Mood: Angry**

**COMMENTS:**

**Erwin Sikowits: Have a nice date JADE!**

**Andre Harris: That's why I can't find Tori! Thanks Jade!**

**Tori Vega: Jade! Chad is hitting on me! HELP!**

**Cat Valentine: Jadey, I'm on your house now... Gonna take care of your brother!**

**Beck Oliver: Where are you guys?**

**Jade West: None of your business Oliver! Tori! Can't you see I'm having a bed time trying to get away from his friend!**

**Erwin Sikowits: You girls will work it out!**

**Tori Vega: Gosh! I can't believe he's hugging me forcefully! JADE?!**

**Jade West: You're not the only on who's having a crisis Tori! This guy is trying to kiss me! Hate it!**

**Cat Valentine: Where are you Jadey? I'm going there...**

**Andre Harris: Yeah, where are you girls?**

**Beck Oliver: KISS YOU?!**

**Jade West: Andre, we're at Nozu, please help... Eww, I just said please and begged for help. Eww.**

**Andre Harris: I'm coming... Bye**

_Andre Harris Logged Off_

_Cat Valentine Logged Off_

**Beck Oliver: How come you told Andre where you are, when I'm the first one who asked?!**

**Tori Vega: Jade, I think they're drunk!**

**Jade West: Because we broke up Oliver! Duh!**

**Tori Vega: JADE!**

**Jade West: Let's just sing them a song then escape Tori!**

**Beck Oliver: I'm coming going there!**

_Jade West Logged Off_**  
**

_Tori Vega Logged Off_

_Beck Oliver Logged Off_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to Jadewest1234 Again! Lovies! :)**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Again Everyone! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the late updates, I've been sick... :(  
But now I'm all well... Yay! :)**

* * *

**THE SLAP**

**CAT VALENTINE: Jade is so cute when she gets her period! Hahah! Jadey, are you all better now?**

**Mood: Hopeful**

**Jade West: DO NOT CALL ME JADEY!**

**Andre Harris: You're on your period?**

**Beck Oliver: Cat did you give Jade the he****ating pad I gave you?**

**Cat Valentine: Yup Becky! But she went to her house and left the heating pad here at my house...**

**Tori Vega: Heating pad? You're on your period?**

**Robbie Shapiro: Why are you on your period Jade?**

**Jade West: Ughh! Why do you people need to know? And YES I'm on my period happy now?**

**Rex Powers: Jade, girl, why did you call Robbie 'people'? Clearly he's not...**

**Cat Valentine: Jade your brother texted me, he said that you pushed his brother's brother to the pool! Bad JADEY!**

**Jade West: First, I tripped, second, He flirted, third, he ate all the bibble I had in my room!**

**Beck Oliver: How old is this guy?**

**Jade West: He's young, don't worry...**

**Cat Valentine: He's 17 Beck...**

**Beck Oliver: Wow! That was sarcastic by the way. That's really young Jade...**

**Robbie Shapiro: Guys, I need someone to assist me with my car.**

**Andre Harris: I'll go with you Robbie, hang in there... Bye my peeps!**

**Tori Vega: Can I come?**

**Rex Powers: I'm out! Later gators!**

**Cat Valentine: Hahah! Gators! Funny!**

_Robbie Shapiro Logged off_

_Andre Harris Logged off_

_Rex Powers Logged off_

_Tori Vega Logged off_

**Beck Oliver: Jade, do you want me to come over and punch that guy's face?**

**Jade West: sure**

**Cat Valentine: I have to eat my pancakes! BYEII!**

**Beck Oliver: Just wait there babe... I won't let anyone flirt with you...**

**Jade West: Who said he flirted with me? And BTW possessive much?**

**Beck Oliver: didn't you just said that he flirted with you?**

**Jade West: Correction babe, flirted, I didn't say flirted with me, he flirted with my brother he's gay...**

**Beck Oliver: Ohhh, so where is he now?**

**Jade West: In my den, I tied him down.**

**Beck Oliver: Babe, what did you do?**

_Jade West Logged Off_

**Beck Oliver: Oh well...**

* * *

**I hope you like it... Reviews are helpful. Thanks! :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie Letter! Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Woohoo! Sorry for my slow updates! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Seriously! :( ~~~THESLAPPOST~~~ Rex Powers: Date night! Northridge here I come! Mood: Popular Comments: Robbie Shapiro: Rex! Date night? Again? Rex Powers: Shut up Robbie! Andre Harris: Yo Rex! You shouldn't be treating Robbie that way! Beck Oliver: Yeah! He's your owner! Rex Powers: I don't care! He's a freak! I can do things myself! Andre Harris: Without Robbie you wouldn't be having date nights at all, he's the one that brought you to life man! Robbie Shapiro: Guys, it's alright, I'm used to it... Beck Oliver: No Robbie, it's not alright, you shouldn't allow Rec to treat you that way! Andre Harris: Yeah man, and we're your friends, we can't allow someone or SOMETHING do that to you! Robbie Shapiro: Aww, thanks guys! Rex Powers: Freaks! I'm out! ~~~END~~~ That was a short one, sorry. I'll update later! Promise! Btw, I'm using my phone instead of my laptop. It's pretty hard but I'll handle it! REVIEWS please! Pleasey! (puppy-eyes) LOVIES! Xoxo, Bella 


End file.
